liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Norway
Norway is a nation in the Scandinavian region of northern Europe, with a capital in Oslo. It is a part of NATO and EFTA. It is not a part of the European Union, however, it signed many agreements with EU countries, such as Schengen Agreement. History Norway was a big part of the Kalmar Union, which was a union between the Scandinavian countries during the Middle Ages. Norway has brought some Norwegian to the English language because Norway occupyied parts of Scotland before the Kalmar Union. Norway and Denmark went into a union after Sweden and Finland broke away. The union between Denmark and Norway union lasted till 1814 then Norway went into a union with Sweden, there was a short war that ended in a compromise where Norway could get its own constitution if it joined with Sweden. Early in the 20th Century Norway became an independent nation. NATO After the 2nd World War Norway became a founding member of NATO and a important American ally. They discovered oil near the coast in the late '60s and are now the worlds 3rd largest exporter of oil even though they only have a population of 5,0 million. They no longer try to be neutral as the evil Nazi/neo-conservative Adolf Hitler invaded them after they attempted to be neutral. Basically that's the reason they are in NATO. Welfare Norway is an example of a nation that has worked on the Scandinavian welfare model. It is a very progressive and liberal or Social Democrat nation. It is one of the worlds wealthiest nations, also one of the worlds most peaceful nations, and has the largest capital reserve per capita of any nation. According to a United Nations report, Norway is the #1 happiest country in the world in 2017 1. Norway along with Sweden and other Nordic nations is the bane of Conservatives around the world as they are an example of a welfare state which has worked very successfully. Norway is the top country on the human development index which is a index ranking nations by: health care, social security, average payment, crime, democracy and legal system. NOK (Norwegian kroner) is also named the most stable currency in the world. The Norwegian system is a system the USA would only benefit by adopting. However Nationalism stands strong in the country in the later years with the third largest political party FRP. Norway is one of European countries not in the European Union, but is a part of NATO. Government Norway is a constitutional monarchy, with a parliament and a King, who serves as a representative of Norway towards other nations with state visits among other things. However the King has no real ruling power so he can't make any changes to the country. He has a chair in the parliament, It is almost never used and he can't speak, just listen. The Norwegian parliament has 169 members. It has a Supreme Court of 18 permanent judges. The current Prime Minister of Norway is Erna Solberg. The Parliament of Norway is very liberal, progressive and the current ruling party is a member of Socialist International. This further enrages conservatives as it shows that Socialism isn't an evil ideology, as Republicans like to think. They have rejected the idea of joining the European Union as Switzerland and Iceland did. As Liberals and Social Democrats dominate a majority of the Norwegian government, it often passes very well thought out laws. External Links 1 http://www.bbc.com/news/world-39325206 Category:Geography Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Sovereign Nations Category:Secular nations Category:Happy nations Category:Liberal nations Category:Northern Europe Category:Democracies Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Epic Win Category:Nations Where Gays Can Marry Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Things Liberals love Category:First World Category:Scandinavia